


Hang in there baby.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, aka wrapping a dog up and pretending he was a baby since the hotel didn't take dogs, drabble based on something my parents once did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Victor purses his lips because he has to wake them and therefore unfortunately ruin this picture that deserves to be on the fireplace mantle at his apartment instead of just on his phone.He reaches over and gentle tugs on his loves. Leonard growls while keeping his eyes firmly shut. Yuuri blinks sleepily at Victor."Hey," Yuuri said with a smile and Leonard growls once again. Their baby didn't like being forced to wake up."Hi," Victor can't help but respond with that and a soft smile. "We're at the hotel." Gently he cards through a strand of hair stuck on Yuuri's head because of sweat.Yuuri made a sound of "I'm wake but I'm not coherent."





	Hang in there baby.

"Yuuri," Victor starts to sings his fiancé' name as he pulls in and parks. Yuuri doesn't wake up for Victor. His eyes stay shut, he's somehow curled into himself while sitting ("something I learnt in college when Phichit decided to go and buy tickets to Motor City Comic Con in the three in the morning"), and he's snuggling with Leonard. The sight is beautiful and a soft smile is easily the face one would make at the sight. You could never go wrong with poodles and Yuuri in Victor's sensible opinion. 

Victor purses his lips because he has to wake them and therefore unfortunately ruin this picture that deserves to be on the fireplace mantle at his apartment instead of just on his phone. 

He reaches over and gentle tugs on his loves. Leonard growls while keeping his eyes firmly shut. Yuuri blinked sleepily at Victor. 

"Hey," Yuuri said with a smile and Leonard growls once again. Their baby didn't like being forced to wake up. 

"Hi," Victor can't help but respond with that and a soft smile. "We're at the hotel." Gently he cards through a strand of hair stuck on Yuuri's head because of sweat. 

Yuuri made a sound of "I'm wake but I'm not coherent." 

Victor leaned over some more, the console box between the seats that separated them dug into his hips, and placed a quick kiss on Yuuri's head as his fiancé slowly woke up. 

"I'll go get us a room as you and Leonard wake up," Victor told a groggy Yuuri as he unbuckled. With grace of a skater that Victor was going back to being, Victor got out of the car. Gently he closed it before walking towards the hotel only to stop. 

Victor stared before groaning in dismay. He'd have to drive some more (and get some coffee but thankfully in America there was a Starbucks - if not two - always close) because apparently the hotel didn't allow pets. Honestly, Victor thought, that should have been on their website. 

He closed his tired eyes and breathed in the cool night air. It smelled of cigarettes and fast food that, sadly, Victor could no longer eat. He opened his eyes. His anger while not gone had cooled down. Some people just didn't like animals. Least the sign the didn't say the hotel allowed for cats and hamsters but discriminated against dogs. Now that would have deserved a bad review. 

Victor walked back to the car. He opened the door and was carful not to hit the white vehicle next to him. He slid gracefully into the leather seat despite the exhaustion he felt. Yuuri was awake, his eyes squinting since he'd had taken his glasses off earlier before napping. 

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked as Victor cranked the car. Leonard watched with judgmental brown eyes. 

"The hotel doesn't allow for pets," Victor explained before putting his hands on the steering wheel and checking his mirrors. 

"Victor you're tired," Yuuri mumbled. His voice was sleepy and Victor supposed tiredness was the reason the light of his life, fire in his loins, and the love of Victor's life was saying such obvious things. 

"Get the cover from the back seat," Yuuri ordered softly. With knitted eyebrows Victor did so only to watch Yuuri bundle up Leonard. 

"Yuuri what are you doing?"

"This is our baby Victor. Go check us in and then I'll come in with our son." 

Oh. 

Well Leonard was their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> * My parents did do this when I was a kid. To be fair we all freaking exhausted and that was the only hotel. 
> 
> * This has been in my writing app for a while. I've been going through it today and decided to post it instead of deleting it. 
> 
> * Yuuri knows this trick because of Phichit's hamsters.


End file.
